This invention is related to a means for securing an axle assembly reliably to a vehicle frame, and more particularly to a mount that simplifies the installation of the axle assembly to the frame, reduces machining costs, gives excellent structural life and requires minimal vertical and/or horizontal adjustment of the components during assembly.
In the past, axle assemblies have been secured to a vehicle frame by vertically oriented groups of bolts disposed forwardly and rearwardly of the axis of the axle housing which join facing pads on the housing and frame. Because of the large loads and high shear stresses carried by these bolts, it has been heretofore necessary to employ a great number of relatively large diameter and expensive bolts and to machine flat surfaces on large and rigid mounting surfaces. This complicates servicing of these components.
Another problem is that when the axle assembly is large, for example in the order of 24,000 pounds, it is difficult to move it into place.
Specifically, it is a difficult process to move the axle assembly horizontally and longitudinally inwardly under various depending ledges or pads on the frame and thereafter to elevate the axle assembly a considerable distance. Even when the axle assembly pads and frame pads are juxtaposed it is a vexatious procedure to align the various elements sufficiently for bolts or mounting pins to be inserted into place.